


Relatable (How and Why to Yeet Into the Void)

by autisticaizawashouta



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, Post-Avengers (2012), SCIENCE!, Team as Family, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Ghosts was the next logical step after aliens, right?The portal over New York City had consequences further reaching than just "aliens came pouring out of a wormhole in the sky, what do we do now". It set off a ripple, effecting the Ghost Zone, thinning the barrier between the two dimensions. SHIELD begins consulting with Jack and Maddie Fenton.Meanwhile, Team Phantom and the Avengers do their best at damage control.





	Relatable (How and Why to Yeet Into the Void)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING  
> please enjoy this random word-vomit, I'm probably gonna write more but I have no idea where I'm going with this

Tony thought nothing could surprise him after meeting Thor and Loki, learning Steve had survived seventy years as an iceberg, and aliens pouring out of a portal above New York, but apparently life just liked throwing curveballs at him.

“So… Ghosts, then,” he said, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. “That’s something different.”

“Are these actual people who’ve died?” Steve asked. He looked concerned, brow furrowed and frowning.

“We don’t know. And neither, I regret to say, do the world’s premier ectobiology experts,” Maria Hill replied. “Which, by the way, you will not harass them for. As a matter of fact, you are all to be on your best behavior. We do not want to offend these people, and they’re a little on the volatile side as it is.”

“Saying they’re a little on the volatile side is like saying that Tony’s a little on the smart side,” Clint said.

“So we should step carefully,” Steve inferred.

Maria nodded. “Very carefully. You’ll be meeting with them in a few minutes. Their children are here, too, although they will not be taking part in the meeting, they insisted on bringing them.”

“Oh, good. Babysitting. My favorite,” Clint said, and Natasha smacked him on the arm. “What?”

“If all goes well, the six of you won’t actually be meeting the teenagers. Now that I’ve said that, of course, all will not go well, but theoretically you shouldn’t have to interact with them,” Maria replied.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Teenagers, on the helicarrier? What could possibly go wrong?

“Dr. and Dr. Fenton will be here at 08:30,” Maria said. “Try not to embarrass yourselves.” She turned and walked out, letting the door close behind her.

“Yeah, Steve, don’t embarrass yourself,” Clint said.

Steve groaned. “I mess up your modern slang _one time_.”

Next to Tony, Bruce appeared to be deep in thought. He was staring down at the table, mostly still.

“Hey doc, something up?” Tony asked, and Bruce jumped and looked at him.

“Oh, it’s nothing much,” he said. “If they’re supposedly this volatile, should I really be in the same room as them?”

“Bruce, if anyone can handle it, you can,” Tony said. “After all, you handle the green bean.”

Bruce groan-laughed. “Tony. Stop calling him that.”

Tony shrugged. “What, green bean? It fits.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Bruce said. “The other guy may be green, but he’s not a bean.”

“Are you sure about that? You know how internet slang is getting…” Tony stopped talking as the sound of an ID card unlocking the door cut off the rest of the Avengers’ conversations.

The door opened, revealing two figures: one in an orange jumpsuit, and another in a dark cyan one. The figure in the orange jumpsuit could probably take Thor on in the size department. While he wasn’t as ripped as Thor, it was obvious there was muscle to him. The woman in the dark cyan jumpsuit was similar to Natasha in build, and she even had red hair cut just above her shoulders, like Natasha.

“Dr. Jack and Dr. Madeline Fenton,” the SHIELD agent escorting them said. “Doctors, the Avengers.” The agent left, and the Fentons entered the room.

Steve stood. “Doctors,” he said, holding his hand out. “I’m Steve Rogers. Call me Steve.”

“I’m Jack!” he said.

“And I’m Maddie,” she said.

“I am Prince Thor of Asgard!” Thor boomed, standing and striding over to Jack and Maddie. Surprise of all surprises, Jack was actually bigger than Thor. “It is an honor to meet two sages of ectobiology such as yourselves.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Thor,” Maddie said, and Thor laughed.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well! And please, just Thor. We are all equals in this room, are we not?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but Natasha’s definitely the superior in this room,” Clint said. “I’m Hawkeye, by the way.”

“But we just call him Clint,” Tony interjected. “He tries to make it seem like he’s cooler than he is – don’t worry, it’s normal for him.”

“Yeah, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you,” Clint retorted.

Tony gasped, mock-offended. “What are you talking about, birdbrain? I _am_ cool.”

“As cool as Death Valley in July,” Bruce said, and Tony gasped.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” He stood up and walked over to the Fentons. “I’m Tony Stark.”

Maddie had an… interesting expression on her face, almost like she was holding her tongue on something. Tony could guess what.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” she said.

“I have no doubt about that,” he replied, shaking her hand and returning to his seat beside Bruce.

“Doctor Bruce Banner,” Maddie said, approaching him. “I’ve read a lot of your papers. Your research is unparalleled.”

“Oh, just Bruce is fine,” he said, standing to shake her hand. “Thank you. Your work on ectobiology is… unprecedented.”

Maddie laughed. “We’re well aware that most of the scientific community considers us kooks. Ectobiology isn’t an accepted, or normal, field of study.”

“Aliens came pouring out of a hole in the sky several months ago. I think we’re already well beyond the realm of normal,” Tony said.

“You’ve never been in the realm of normal,” Clint said, and Tony shrugged.

“That’s accurate,” he agreed.

“So, now that we’re here and familiar with each other, we should get on to the reason we’re meeting. Dr. and Dr. Fenton, if you would?” Steve said. Jack and Maddie collected themselves.

“Over the past several months, since the Battle of New York, ghostly activity has been increasing,” Maddie said. “At a rate we’ve never seen before. Amity Park, our home, has always been a hotspot for ghosts, however they have historically remained within Amity Park and almost never have they extended into the neighboring towns. This is changing.”

The screen at one end of the conference room switched to a chart of data that Jack pulled up.

“As you can see, activity in Amity Park had already been slowly increasing since our invention of the ghost portal,” Maddie said. “Notice the sharp increase in May of this year.” Jack changed the screen. “These four charts are for the neighboring towns of Westmoreland, Pallas, and Hendricks, as well as Chicago. They have also experienced a major uptick in ghost activity since May.”

“That does look like a correlation,” Tony said, eyes still on the charts. Maybe it had something to do with Loki’s scepter, or the tesseract? Maybe both. Although, the tesseract was back in Asgard. If it was part of the ghost problem, wouldn’t the problem be in Asgard? Maybe it was just the portal in May.

Tony was too busy thinking of ideas, hypotheses, possibilities, to notice the look Maddie gave him.

“So we’re collaborating with SHIELD to figure out why, as well as how to stop it,” Maddie continued.

“And you want our help?” Steve asked.

“We want you to be aware of ghosts and ghostly capabilities. There are many who are of sufficient power to cause catastrophe on a similar level to that seen in, say, the Battle of New York, or Hurrican Katrina. If any of the ghosts of that level get out, we’re going to need more than the two of us and a handful of hacks and non-professionals to deal with it,” she replied. “That’s why we’re here now.”

“To teach us how to hunt ghosts!” Clint said, looking more excited about ghost hunting than ghost research.

“To teach you how to handle it if any of the more powerful ghosts escape,” Maddie corrected. “You’ll only be called in if it’s something that a team of SHIELD agents cannot handle alone.”

“We’ll start by showing you the gear!” Jack said from behind the computer where he was operating the slides.

“We’ve invented a variety of weapons specialized for fighting ghosts. Ghosts aren’t hurt in the ways that people can be. We call this line of weapons, ectoweapons,” Maddie said. “You’re probably not interested in how or why they work—”

“Oh, no, we’re interested in the hows and whys,” Tony said, watching intently as Maddie pulled a gleaming silver… gun of some sort out of a case.

“I didn’t think you would be,” Maddie said.

“I’m always interested in talking science,” Tony replied.

“Well, do you have a basic grounding in ectobiology?” Maddie asked, and Clint scoffed.

“Genius One and Genius Two over there made us have a sleepover, reading your papers together,” he said.

“It’s important that we understand what we’ll be talking about before the meeting,” Steve said.

“And they were just damn interesting,” Tony added.

“Ectobiology is very new to me,” Natasha agreed. “It was enjoyable.”

“Plus, it fulfilled Cap’s required team bonding time, and we could do it over science,” Tony said.

Maddie looked taken aback, while Jack just looked delighted.

“Well,” she said. “Ghosts have an entirely different biology than we do. They’re completely alien- more so, I’d say, than Thor. They don’t have a physical form in the same way that we do, and so different things hurt them. Ectoweapons use charged ectoplasm against ghosts, mimicking the ghosts’ own powers.”

“How’s the ectoplasm charged?” Tony asked.

“Electricity,” Maddie replied, a duh expression on her face. “They’re powered by rechargeable batteries. They only have so many blasts before they can be recharged.”

The conversation continued until both parties felt mostly satisfied with the meeting. Jack and Maddie were leaving a case of ectoweapons with the Avengers, and the eight of them left the room together, Steve carrying the case.

“It was very nice to meet you,” Bruce told Maddie. “It was refreshing to be around another biologist, of a sort.”

“It was nice to meet you, as well,” Maddie replied. The two groups separated, the Fentons off to get in their jet (yeah, somehow they had their own jet which was kind of awesome) and the Avengers off to check in with Maria, who was their handler, before they left.

The Avengers were in a weird sort of limbo where sometimes they were autonomous and sometimes they were an entity within SHIELD. It almost entirely depended on how Maria or Nick were feeling.

They were almost back to the bay were the quinjet was when Natasha held up her hand.

“Wait,” she said. “Follow me.”

“Her widow senses are tingling,” Clint said, grinning.

Natasha led them down several hallways until they were standing outside a room with a standard ID lock.

“Tony,” she said, turning to look at him.

Tony sighed. “You’re making me do your dirty work again, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m making you have JARVIS do my dirty work for me again,” she replied, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. J, you get that?”

In response, the light on the ID lock turned green, and Natasha opened the door. There were two teenagers inside the room.

“Maria jinxed us!” Clint exclaimed in dismay.

“What are you doing in here?” Steve asked.

“We got lost,” the younger teenager, a boy, said. He had messy black hair and was wearing a red hoodie several sizes too big for him.

“Uh-huh,” Steve said, skeptical. “Lost. In a room with an ID lock on it.”

“Well, what are you doing in here?” the ginger-haired teen retorted. “In a room with an ID lock on it.”

“We got suspicious,” Steve said. “Would you happen to be Dr. and Dr. Fenton’s kids?”

“And if we were?” the boy asked. “What are you gonna do about us?”

“Congratulate you for getting into a room that only members of SHIELD with Level 9 clearance and up are supposed to have,” Tony replied.

“Tony, no,” Steve said.

“So, your names?” Tony asked, almost completely ignoring Steve.

“Danny,” the boy said.

“And I’m Jazz,” his sister finished. “And you’re the Avengers.”

“So how did you get in here?” Steve asked. Danny crossed his arms.

“We’re not telling you,” he said.

“Is that so?” Natasha asked, an innocent look on her face. Tony, meanwhile, pulled his phone out of his pocket and was looking at the numbers and information JARVIS was putting on the screen.

“Ah,” he said. “That’s a fancy little bug you got in there. Did either of you write the code yourselves?”

“What code?” Danny asked, looking way too innocent, the same way Natasha looked way too innocent.

“The code. In the virus. That got you in the door. Whoever wrote it, I want to give them an internship,” Tony replied. Steve had a ‘Tony, no’ expression on his face.

“A virus? I don’t know anything about a virus,” Danny replied.

“Nope, no viruses,” Jazz agreed.

Clint spluttered for a few moments, and then burst out laughing. “Oh my god,” he said. “You two. You two are such, such horrible liars!”

“We’re not lying!” Jazz insisted.

“I beg to differ,” Natasha replied, tone emotionless although she was probably cracking up inside.

“Well, since you apparently know nothing about any viruses, we should get you out of here before someone else finds us and we all get in trouble,” Steve said.

“There are cameras,” Natasha pointed out.

“Even if their friend hadn’t already taken care of it, J would’ve,” Tony replied. “We don’t have to worry about the cameras.”

“You terrify me sometimes,” Clint said.

“How sad, I should terrify you at all times,” Tony replied.

“You should be terrified of me at all times,” Natasha amended, and Tony looked at her.

“Maybe,” he said.

“Don’t we have some teenagers whose parents are probably worried?” Bruce interjected.

“We should probably take care of that,” Steve said, leaving the way out of the room. The rest of the team made sure that Danny and Jazz followed Steve, and then they followed behind.

They found Maria a few levels up, and she held back a sigh when she saw them.

“I knew it,” she said. “I knew that you would run into each other eventually.”

“You jinxed us,” Clint replied. “It’s all your fault, Maria. All your fault.”

“Would you act professional, for once, Agent Barton?” Maria snapped back. “Where did you find them?”

“A few hallways over from the quinjet,” Steve replied. “They were lost.”

Maria held back a sigh. “Alright. Thank you, Captain Rogers. I’ll return them to their parents. The six of you are free to go.”

Once they were in the quinjet, Clint cackled.

“She knows we were lying,” he said.

“But she can’t prove it,” Steve replied. “I’m curious about these kids.”

“Indeed,” Thor said. “They reminded me of my brother.”

“That’s not a good thing!” Steve said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Thor cleared his throat. “They reminded me of my brother when he was young.”

“That’s slightly less bad,” Tony said. “They were intriguing, and I very much want to meet their friend who wrote the code that let them in and looped the cameras.”

“Well, we’ll have to wait and see if we get the chance to,” Natasha said. From the gleam in her eyes, she was curious as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of things you might want to see in this, please comment with them! I may or may not use them but I appreciate each and every comment.  
> With love,  
> Kestrel Daniel  
> (they/them, he/him)


End file.
